


New Phone, who dis?

by X_xZoeyx_X



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Comfort/Angst, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanservice, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Oral Sex, Septiplier AWAY!, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_xZoeyx_X/pseuds/X_xZoeyx_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts are never a smart thing to try and send when you've drunken enough to sedate a small elephant.... What happens when Jack happens to say some pretty revealing things in such texts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for future chapters! this wont be a long fic, I promise haha. As such, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction in this fandom... I'm not expecting much from it, but if you do happen to like it, that's awesome and i'd love to hear feedback and thoughts! 
> 
> Now for the nitty gritty... I will say, this is a work of FICTION. Septiplier is not a real thing irl and I have the utmost absolutely strict respect for that fact.... Please show respect to everyone involved in the real world fandoms by not sharing septiplier or forcing anything as such towards the real Jack and Mark (and their respective girlfriends/friends!) 
> 
> Enjoy it for yourself and have fun but do so in a sensible way! Much love!

Throbbing... His entire brain was throbbing. 

This definitely had to be what it felt like to die, or at least somewhere very close. If that sunlight would shut the hell up, maybe Jack's head wouldn't be pulsing so badly right now. 

A bleary and very azure eye cracked open to glare towards the offensive source of pain for his hungover body. Finally coming to the conclusion he couldn't glare the sunlight away from his room's window, a groan passed from his dried mouth and Jack made to get out of his thick weighted blankets. Trying not to jar his already sore head around, he blinked and looked around the room. Clothing littered various spots on his floor, but no memory of taking off majority of his clothes came to mind. In fact, barely any recollection of last night came to mind as he thought on it.  
The green-haired man reluctantly pulled on some clean sweatpants and a light t-shirt, then trudged to the kitchen only to find multitudes of empty beer bottles and one half filled whiskey bottle, settled messily next to the few unpacked boxes he had all around the small space of his new LA apartment, a dull buzz could be heard close by. He chuckled to himself, mildly impressed with how much alcohol he consumed for what was supposed to be just a simple gaming/unpacking, night. Soon the scent of freshly heated coffee filled the room as he walked over to his phone on the counter and looked at the lit up screen. 

-4 missed calls-

-1 new message-

"Shit... Who the hell-" Jack's face paled a little as he realized they were all sent from the same person. 

"Mark?" He whispers to his phone groggily.  
He vaguely remembers texting the Asian-American the night before during their online game playing, but most his memories were still too fuzzy to make sense of. Yet still, a dull pit of anxiety formed in his belly in a weirdly foreboding way as he tried remembering why he ended up drinking so much in the first place. 

-flashback-

"Foooook you Mark, I swear TO JESUS!!!" The loud Irish accent blasts through the room as he loses at another round of Rocket League. His little animated car flips over multiple times from the blasts, completely missing the virtual soccer ball as it soars into his unprotected goal. He throws his hands in the air and rages in his spot on the couch, effectively spilling his cold drink over the carpet, only making him boil and cuss even more so.  
Markiplier's deep laughter rumbled over his headset as the man on the other side of the screen went into hysterics over the volatile moment. Tingles at the sound forced into his ears ran up his spine.  
The two of them were playing some collabs for Marks recordings, and Jack was drowning himself more and more by the second in some booze to make it more fun and loud. The downfall of this was his gaming was definitely impaired resulting in hilarious reactions from both parties. Typical fun footage for a youtube channel like Mark's.

"OH SHUT UP YA PRICK" Jack howled, unable to help but crack smile a little to the other man's current infectious laughing that dishonored him so much. Jack's face flushes at the sound a little as it hits him in the chest.  
The sound of gentle gasps could be heard through his speaker, as Mark recollected himself. 

"Move all the way out here to America and you still get whooped like as if you were in Ireland. Keep playing like that and I'll have to send you back home to the potato farms, Sean." Mark mocked making the irishman fluster even more so at the sound of his real name in that voice. 

"Oh fock off ya bish, you wish you had these twisty fresh potatoes like these!!!" Jack slurred into his drink dejectedly. The dizzying buzzed feeling starting to kick in and keeping his face tinted a reddish pink from his embarrassment. 

"Haha awww, baby don't be so meaaaan..." Mark mocked, making Jack's face turn a million shades brighter red at the nickname. It was obvious he was trying to play that septiplier card for the crowds... nothing beats a little fan service right? Too bad that alcohol is kicking in more and more, and Jack's body is rushing with emotions he can't figure out at the statement Mark made. His head spins a little as they do a little more banter back and forth and Mark finishes up with that infamous outro. That bottle of whiskey across the table from Jack started to look more and more appealing as he and Mark signed out and he realized he was left alone in his quiet semi-unpacked apartment with no deep voice to keep him grounded.  
Jack pulled the large glass bottle to him with a slightly bitter sigh and leaned back into the chair.

"Cheers Markimoo..."

-End Flashback- 

Jack flips to his messages to see if maybe answers to the empty spots in his memory could be filled. He tapped on the highlighted name and tried to focus on the jumble of drunken words laid out from his end.

His entire body chilled and drained the further he read, eyes shot wide in terror as he removed the warm cup from his lips back down to the countertop in hopes of not dropping hot liquid all on the floor. 

(11:15p) Mark: Thanks again for helping me record tonight! I'm so stoked to finally meet up to go over the recording footage!  
(11:15p) Mark: I've definitely missed hanging out with ya! It's awesome you're not too far away anymore.  
(11:52p) Jack: LOL awwww, Markimoo missef meeeee?  
(11:52p) Jack: I missed yu too Markii. So so muchh. Wish u were heree wit me rn.  
(11:55p) Mark: Haha! oh no, are you drunk Jackaboy?? Jeeze sad excuse of an Irishman, honestly. I leave you for a few minutes!!!  
(12:03p) Jack: Noooo, Marrk I srank jus a lil bit. I want you now. Realy REALLY badly rn.  
(12:05p) Mark: lol sleep off the Septiplier ya goober. I think you're still talking nonsense from earlier...  
(12:07p) Jack: NO ur talki nonsense. Less tallk i want to kiss u. now plz.  
(12:07p) Jack: il need u here wirh me. Always. I lov You Makr I get sadf wen ur nit wirh me.  
(12:09p) Mark: Jack, we'll talk, but when you're sober and can make sense... I'll see you tomorrow.  
(12:14p) Jack: Do yu not want me ?Markk. Im alone. I cam heer jus for you Mark  
(12:15p) Jack: Mark im sleeppy  
(12:23p) Mark: We'll talk tomorrow, 3pm as planned bud. Get some rest Sean.

 

Jack's body shook, headache pounding worse than before. His face was on fire and he set his phone down to brace against the countertop and cover his face with his hands. What the hell was drunk-him thinking?? So many emotions began coursing through his body now, waking him from the shock. Embarrassment at having blatantly spewed the fact he wanted to do vulgar things to his best friend, practically idol, in a poorly made text sent to said friend/idol. Anger at his stupidity for letting himself get stupid drunk to the point of stupid texting his feelings, and then an over all stone-cold fear settled in the pit of his stomach. Mark was supposed to be coming by soon to work on videos, but now instead he's going to come to shut Jack down for his idiocy. Who's to say Mark will ever want to record videos with him ever again now?

"Fuckin hell...." He spit out with his hand over his face. He wished and prayed for a lightning bolt to strike him dead where he stood. 

There's no way in hell he could look Mark in the face. How could he even begin to explain his actions to the man? He might as well move back to Ireland now that he's made a complete joke of himself. The entire point of him moving to Los Angeles was to be closer to Mark and all his friends for recordings and collabs, or being close in general, but damned it all if that wasn't gone to waste now. His heart lurched at the idea and his head swam as he realized how big of a screw up this was for him. As if the hangover wasn't enough, now his entire body hurt from embarrassment and shame over the things he felt for Mark. Regret coursed through his system as he left the kitchen with tears welling up in his eyes, panic at trying to think of a way to save the situation flashed through his tired mind. Maybe he could laugh it off and pretend it was a joke? Or maybe he could say he was hacked? 

Highly unbelievable... 

He flopped face first onto the couch close by, burying his face into the pillows as he sniffled a little. He didn't want to hear Mark turn him down. He didn't want to have to face his best friend and get told what he already knew. That his feelings weren't mutual, and that he's an embarrassing liability to the channels popularity, that he maybe should consider not doing anymore videos with the famous, Markiplier. His pillow became a little more wet at the last thought. He didn't want to lose what little connection he had taken so long to build with his idol. He didn't want to have to go back to the way things were, secluded from it all and everyone in a land far, far away. 

A firm knock at the door made the green haired man flip over off the couch and onto the floor in shock, the dull ache in his head giving a small twinge making him grimace. His heart dropped instantly. It couldn't be.... What time was it??? 

3:10pm.

"Shit! shitshitshitshit!!!" Jack whispered panickedly to himself as he realized it was past 3pm already, and that Mark was already here as scheduled to do this game recording prep right then and there. He felt dread hit him as he bolted up to his feet, knowing once he opened that door he'd be turned away and left broken. He wasn't ready, at all to try and prepare an explanation or anything for his actions. With lead-heavy feet the irishman dragged himself to the front door and took a pause. trying to recollect himself as best as he could and prepare himself for pain and heartache. 

He gripped the knob with cold unwilling hands, and finally opened the door to reveal one casual Markiplier standing on the other side of the frame. Blue eyes met Brown very briefly, and tension from anxiety and stress gripped Jack's voice. Mark cleared his throat dramatically.

"WELL TOP OF THE MORNIN, THERE JACK!" Mark shouted through rounded hands nice and boisterously as if well-knowing it would make Jack's head give a violent throb. The redhead smirked at Jack's noticeable wince but falted when he noticed how red and puffy the normally crystal blue eyes were. 

"Ah, shit, Jack I'm sorry... I knew you'd be hungover, b-but not this bad... are you alright?" Mark walked into the room carefully while Jack cautiously shut the door and locked it, kind of in a shock that the only yelling so far was just Mark being a joking asshat.

"Y-yeah... Just peachy...." Jack stammered quietly. He was still mentally preparing himself for Mark to tear him down any minute. 

The american, gave Jack a questioning look as he made his way to the living room. Jack meekly followed behind, trying to avoid any form of eye contact with Mark who decided to prop himself on the arm of the couch, eyes trained on the other man in the room. Jack stayed standing awkwardly, arms folded tight as he wished he had that coffee, which still perfumed the room, to distract his hands and give excuse not to talk. 

"Sean..." Jack flustered at the use of his real name, the sound hitting his core and for the first time since entering the building Sean looked straight into Mark's unreadable eyes. Mark raised a brow while looking at the other man, eyes trying to read the situation, making Jack feel extra exposed, and his face run scarlet. 

"So should we talk? Clearly you're upset... I assume this is about last night?" Mark started softly. Jack wanted to flinch away and run, but the sound of the other's voice kept him standing there in his shamed state. Mark's melted chocolate eyes were watching his every move, making Jack squirm slightly.

"I-I don't know... I guess.... if you want..." Jack quietly croaked. His mind raced and was blank all at the same time, trying to come up with what words to say. 

"Sean, I just want to know what-" Mark faltered and stopped talking when he saw the tears start to drip from the other's lashes. 

Jack felt horrible, trying to will tears away as he waited for Mark to chew him out over the texts. Just as the dam was really about to burst, he felt his body pulled softly into a firm chest. A pair of arms wrapping around, in a simple quick motion. His eyes were wide with shock, with his face pressed into a shoulder, the overwhelming and sudden scent of Mark's cologne potent against his nose. The redhead gently stroked Jack's hair a bit, while the warmth and comfort of the hug made the younger man turn a deep shade of red, a few tears that had escaped soaked into lucky flannel. The stress that gripped Jack's body almost seemed to melt from where Mark held him. After a couple calming breaths, Jack pushed away and looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room, trying to avoid the rush of emotions he was feeling. 

"I'm sorry.... a-about the texts.... I can't... uh... I get it if you don't want to record with me.." Jack said quietly, his voice only cracking a small bit, but calmer than what he'd think he could pull off. 

"Did you mean what you said... In the texts.. Was it just drunk joking, or were you serious about liking me in that way, Jack?" Mark responded, not paying any mind to the previous statement, his eyes read Jack's face openly like a book. 

Jack chanced a glance, and when he saw the curiosity and yet seriousness across the other's features he gave a small nod, and looked back down to his hands. He has debated lying and saying it was all a cruel joke, but his honesty got the better of him.

"I get it if you're mad at me.... I couldn't help- I just r-really wanted..." Jack all but whispered, his voice failing him more and more. 

Mark sighed. 

"You really are a sad excuse of an irishman, you know?" Mark murmured, grabbing hold of the hands Jack couldn't stop fidgeting, in his own in front of him. He pulled knuckles up to his lips, all of Jack's breath caught in his throat as mark brushed his lips across them, then worked down to Jack's wrists. He watched the other man's gentle movements through shocked wide eyes. The whole world around his hungover head, surreal to him.

"...Can't even handle a few beers..." Pressing the smallest little kisses against his pulse while he spoke, Mark gently pulled a very shocked Jack's arms over his shoulders and stood up to the shocked and confused man in question, pulling Jack's smaller frame to him by the waist with ease while his free hand reached up to brush wild green strands out of Jack's bright red face. Brown eyes met with watery blue again, and Mark dipped his head to brush his lips across a warm reddened cheek. 

"...Sitting here making me worry all this time that you were hurt, or upset about being here away from your home across oceans..." He finished with his mouth hovered just barely over Jack's skin, till finally he was hovered over the other's mouth, their breath mingling between them. Jack's bright blues stared wildly in shock at the brown eyes in front of him, chills racing up and down his body at the other man's words.

With his signature confident smirk, Mark finally tilted forward and closed the small space between them. Jack's body giving a small jolt in shock, the heat of Mark's firm lips pressed against his own made him dizzy. He tightened his grip on Mark's shoulders, letting his eyes flutter shut and finally returning the chaste kiss with as much pressure as the other had given. Pulling back shyly Jack blinked a couple times, his heart either was beating too fast, or had stopped altogether. He couldn't tell anymore.


	2. The Moment it all Began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update. Sadly, I work too many jobs and time to myself is sparse. haha I am determined tho!! I was so shocked how many people really liked this story so far!!! I hope you all enjoy!! :D and again! tell me what you think!!! 
> 
> Cheers!!

-flashback-

"Happy birthday Sean, jack, whoeverryouaree and maaaaaatt.... -Haaaappy birrrrthday tooo youuuuuuuuu!!!"

Jack grinned at Matt from across the table as all their friends finished "singing" to them (more like disjointed wailing, but what do you expect?) They had all been sitting by candlelight at the outdoor disney-themed restaurant enjoying unwinding after a fun day at the parks together. He went to blow out the candle, but a small gust of wind takes that opportunity away leaving him gaping at the burnt out candle while everyone chuckles. He laughs and thanks the waiter who happily re-lights his candle in the small mickey shaped dessert, and Jack smiles before blowing out his own birthday candle comically. He looks up with his cheeky grin at everyone and his eyes land on Mark who is close by on the other side of the table next to Matt who's already digging into his dessert. His heart skips a beat when he finds the other youtuber watching him with a soft sincere smile, eyes warm and focused deeply on Jack's eyes. Jack's face flushes and he smiles back, embarrassed and turning to eat his dessert while all his friends chatter around him. Why was that look from Mark so different than how anyone else around him stared? His heart still hasn't calmed down, and he was sure he could still feel Mark's eyes burning through his skin. They were just friends, but damn it if Jack wasn't completely stupidly enamored just being in the man's presence, and this strong revelation of emotion has made Jack dig himself into a deep pit, knowing the heartthrob of youtube, Markiplier, was far from liking him anywhere near the same caliber. A small pang of sadness at the thought his idol wouldn't return his feelings in such a way sunk into his bones, but it was a short-lived thought as he had to remember how everyone surrounding him came together in the moment to celebrate his birthday. 

These first pining thoughts of Mark needed to be put aside if he wanted to keep his sanity. For good if he wanted to keep his best friend.

-end flashback-

 

It took Jack a small second to pull himself together once Mark's lips had pulled away from his own. his eyes fluttered open, darkened blue and wide in a shell-shocked glance. Signs of his hangover for the most part were gone, yet he still felt dizzy and weak in the knees from the intense moment as he processed everything. 

"Y-You're.... So... Y-You're not mad then?...." Mark let out his deep laugh and shook his head, Jack shivered at the rumbling sound as it filled the room, having it hit him so much more differently in person than it did over his headphones like the night before. 

"Seriously Jack? You were so upset here thinking a few drunk flirty text messages would make me want to send you all the way back to leprechaun-potato-land, after finally getting you over here next to me?" Mark spoke mockingly, making the proud Irishman punch him in the arm and shout an embarrassed 'Shut up!!!' under Mark's contagious laughter. 

Mark leaned his face forward into Jack's shoulder, still snickering at the young man's embarrassment. Jack felt firm hands gently rub across his lower back, with a brush of lips and rough stubble on the soft skin of his neck making him blush terribly bright when a small whimper escaped him. The hands paused for just a moment at the sound, making Jack want to run away and hide his face in shame. 

"I've waited so long to have you here... So many times I've dreamt of you saying those words and meaning it." Mark murmured against pale skin.

This was way too much and Jack was in such euphoria. He didn't even know what more to do other than grip onto the front of Mark's shirt with white knuckles for dear life, trying to remember how to breathe. The half-korean's hands gently continued their motions when he saw no sign of rejection, slipping their way under the hem of Jack's shirt, skirting up his skin making him give a violent jerk at the touch to his ribs, breath hitching. Mark chuckled against his throat, seeing how ticklish the green-haired man was, and made point to tease the sensitive skin. A small gasp seemed to edge Mark further in his actions as he traced each rib, hitting one that made Jack give a violent jolt and attempt to push away from the other.

"Ah! Foooook Mark, i'm ticklish! D-Don't!!" Jack jumped, face burning scarlet. Mark grinned in response and took a menacing step closer gripping a firm arm around Jack's waist to prevent escape, Jack's body immediately tensing up against the solid build with fight or flight instincts, eyes frantically searching the situation. 

"Is that so?" Mark growled low and playful before fervently attacking Jack's sides with his other free hand. The slightly smaller man screeched and cussed loudly as Mark attacked his ribs, laughter wrecking his body as he tries to find any way to escape. Mark's grip was strong tho which made Jack go into hysterics even more, finally giving a strong enough shove to throw Mark back onto the couch behind him, flipping him over the arm to sit onto the cushions haphazardly. 

Mark laughed heartily from his disheveled spot on the couch, sitting up to raise an eyebrow up at the flustered man in front of him who finally was catching his breath. Jack looked up from his hysterics and saw how Mark was sprawled across the couch, eyes traveling all over how inviting Mark looked, and suddenly his mouth got very dry from the view. Almost as if on autopilot, Jack's body moved forward and shyly climbed to straddle Mark's lap, wondering if he was almost too close for comfort, and internally screaming at his decision. Immediately Mark's hands went to his hips, and a small flush came over his face at the warmth of the comforting touch.

"What are we doing?" Jack murmured shyly while looking at the other man's face, watching with bated breath for the answer.  
"Whatever you want, Sean." Mark responded in a voice deep enough to make Jack's hair stand on end, while rubbing small circles into the skin of his hips, making Jack flush. 

Jack ignored the screaming voice in his head that told him this was wrong on too many levels and finally leaned in for a soft kiss against Markiplier's lips, a feather-light touch that almost was questioning his own actions. Mark pressed up into the kiss a little firmer, that jolt of emotions hitting both of them hard. Jack's grip on firm muscled shoulders tightened when Mark bit his lip gently, sweet yet firm, asking for permission to deepen the too-innocent kiss. Jack finally parted his lips, and let Mark's tongue explore, leaving him breathless, while warm hands pushed the hem of his shirt upwards further on his skin. The Irishman's heart was pounding in his ears from all the sensations hitting him at once, and a whimper spilled into the other man's mouth from his own when Mark's hand traced up his spine, shooting fire through every muscle he touched. 

Finally pulling back for air, gasping in small panted breaths, Jack looked into Mark's dark clouded eyes, shocked at how pink the asian's cheeks had gotten from their moment. They both watched each other, small sighs and faces warm with realization of their predicament. Jack felt his heart fluttering in his chest when Mark smiled softly up at him. 

"Your eyes are breath-taking...." Mark said, using one hand to push some of the green fringe off Jack's brow, letting his thumb also drag down to brush against reddened and bruised lips. Jack reflectively attempted to look away in embarrassment, but the grip lead to his chin which forced his face back to Mark's gaze. 

"Don't ever hide them from me, Sean..." Mark murmured almost in a low growl, making Jack shiver and look hastily to the other pair of darkened earthy eyes. He felt more exposed than ever as Mark leaned back in to take his lips once more.

Jack sighed against Mark's lips, finally releasing his grip on the man's shoulders, to tease his fingers down the broad muscles of his chest, feeling every twitch and breath the other man took. The soft touches and clash of lips and tongue were all nice and sweet enough. Yet Jack's body almost caved entirely the minute he felt Mark pull his hips down onto his own, effectively letting him feel just how hard and sensitive Mark was getting. Jack about fell apart into the kiss at the sound of Mark's broken moan, small whimpers breaking past his lips as he gently pushes against Mark's hips feeling just how much they needed each other. Mark pulled away from Jack's lips to lean his forehead against Jack's shoulders, panting heavily. 

"Jack, if you keep this up, I won't be able to help myself.... Please tell me you really want this as bad as I do..." Mark groans against his collarbone. 

Jack flushed brightly at the thought and pressed his body firmly against the other.

"...p-please? Mark?.... I-is this ok?" Jack mumbled startled by the rasp in his own voice, broken with need. 

Without even a second thought, Mark effortlessly stood up, picking Jack up from around the waist, forcing a small yelp from the irishman who's heart began to race at the knowledge that he could be thrown around so easily by this man. Mark being sure to keep him in his arms while Jack's long legs wrapped around his waist in shock at the whole sudden change in motion. 

"Thought you'd never ask." Mark smirked before kissing Jack again and heading down the halls, right to the master bedroom.


End file.
